


Ronfler

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [29]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Luna Don't Read This, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [29/31]
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Portgas D. Ace, Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Kudos: 5





	Ronfler

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je me suis un peu perdue dans le contexte et des souvenirs de rando, pour ce texte... Et j'ai presque atteint la limite des 1000 mots par texte du challenge... Oups ? :)  
> On retrouve les frères de Luffy pour ce texte, et leurs moitiés... Le copain de Ace a été choisi d'après des propositions de Soraa :)  
> Bonne lecture !

L'idée avait été lancée par Sabo. Évidemment. C'était lui qui avait ce genre d'idée, celles où en théorie rien ne pouvait tourner mal. En théorie.

Sauf qu'évidemment, Luffy avait refusé de partir en rando sans Law et Ace avait absolument voulu emmener Kidd. Donc les deux avaient invité leur moitiés respectives, et le blond s'était retrouvé à demander a Koala de l'accompagner, tout en s'excusant d'avance pour ce weekend.

La jeune femme avait rit et annoncé qu'elle ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait tourner mal dans une rando plus camping entre trois couples. Même avec les présences de Ace et Luffy. Alors Sabo avait tenté de lui expliquer la situation.

Luffy sortait avec Law depuis bientôt trois ans. Et depuis le début, Ace avait décidé de ne pas aimer le copain de son petit frère, par principe. Et s'ils faisaient des efforts pour Luffy, il ne fallait pas non plus leur demander de passer trop de temps ensembles.

Ace, de son côté, sortait avec Kidd depuis deux ans. Et autant Luffy que Law l'avaient immédiatement pris en grippe. Sauf que Luffy avait du mal à faire un effort. Et que Law considérait qu'il en faisait déjà suffisamment avec Ace.

Tout cela faisait que Sabo évitait autant que possible que les quatre se retrouvent au même endroit, sauf si les poings de son grand père étaient dans le coin. Et qu'il avait espéré que la rando soit annulée.

Mais le matin du départ, Koala lui avais souri, et lui avait promis que ça allait bien se passer.

Les six randonneurs se retrouvèrent au pied de la première montée vers 14h. Il ne leur faudrait que quatre ou cinq heures pour monter, et ensuite, il pourraient profiter de la vue pour souffler et planter les tentes, afin de ne repartir qu'au petit matin. Chacun portait un grand sac de randonnée.

Et déjà, il y eu un incident ; le sac de Luffy était peut être un peu trop volumineux pour lui. Alors évidemment, Kidd avait commencé à rire.

-T'a l'air encore plus minus comme ça !

-C'est toujours mieux que d'être un gros tas de muscles sans cervelle !

-La cervelle de moineau essaye de communiquer ?

-Ok, ça suffit où on partira jamais, intervint Ace en leur lançant un regard noir.

L'aîné ressemblais à son petit frère sur certains points, notamment celui où il voudrait que son copain et son frère puissent s'entendre. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était presque sans espoir. Law tira son petit ami par le bras, afin qu'ils commencent l'ascension. Après un regard, Sabo et Koala s'empressèrent de les suivre, empêchant Ace et Kidd d'être directement derrière eux.

La première montée fut longue et ardue, laissant tous les randonneurs sans souffle. Ils prirent un instant pour respirer un peu, avant de s'attaquer à un long chemin. Ce sentier, lové entre les montagnes, était entouré d'herbe et semblait presque plat. Droit devant eux se déployait le glacier à l'origine du lac où il me se rendaient, ainsi que la montagne où se trouvait le dis lac. La route était encore assez facile, et très vite, les marcheurs purent bavarder un peu entre eux, en particulier les trois frères et Koala, la seule qui semblait être appréciée de tous, sans qu'elle ne sache ce qui lui valait cet honneur.

Cependant, Kidd en eu très vite marre d'être seul derrière le groupe, et accéléra afin de se trouver devant, bousculant légèrement Luffy au passage. Il y eu évidemment des échanges d'insultes, alors que Sabo se demandait encore une fois pourquoi il avait eu cette idée.

Heureusement, après de longues heures de marche, la dernière côté à gravir apparue. L'herbe se faisait plus rare, et une fois de plus la montée était compliquée, ce qui empêcha tous bavardage… ou insulte.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au lac, il y eu un moment de silence, le temps que tous le monde souffle en observant le paysage. Devant eux, le lac et ses rives évoquaient un paysage lunaire, tandis que derrière eux, la vallée émeraude se déployait sous le soleil couchant.

Avec un sourire, Koala se tourna vers ses compagnons ;

-On monte les tentes ? On pourra plus vite se poser pour manger !

-Ouaiiis ! s'exclama Luffy

Ils partirent au pas de course chercher un endroit où mettre leur tente, sous le regard méprisant de Kidd.

-Gamins.

Il eu le réflexe de paraître au moins un peu désolé lorsqu'il récolta trois regards noirs. La montagne de muscles réussi cependant à désamorcer celui d'Ace en l'embrassant passionnément.

La soirée se passa étonnement bien. Cela était cependant certainement du au fait qu'il faisait frais, et qu'il était donc plus agréable de se blottir contre sa moitié que de se lancer des pics. Luffy lui même préféra rester blottis contre Law, à quelques gesticulations prêts.

Lorsque chacun se fut retiré sous sa tente pour dormir, le calme et le silence envahirent à nouveaux les montagnes.

À son habitude, Luffy s'était blotti contre son petit ami pour s'endormir. Sauf que là, quelque chose le gênait.

Quelqu'un ronflait.

-Law, chuchota-t-il. Tu entends ?

-… 'ffy j'essaye de dormir… Répondit l'étudiant, déjà à moitié dans les bras de Morphée.

-Mais il y a quelqu'un qui ronfle… J'suis sûr que c'est ce crétin de Kidd.

Mais son petit ami ne lui répondit pas, certainement déjà endormis. Alors Luffy le lâcha et sorti de la tente, frissonnant un peu. Tendant l'oreille, il cherchait l'origine du ronflement. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu fait un pas de plus, un bras passa autour de sa taille pour le tirer en arrière, alors qu'une main se plaquait sur sa bouche.

Un grognement étouffé se fit entendre lorsque le judoka frappa par réflexe.

-Luffy, souffla la voix de Law, si tu vas faire un scandale maintenant, vous allé juste crier toute la nuit avec Ace et Kidd, et je voudrais dormir.

-Mais….

-C'est juste un petit bruit, tu peux l'ignorer… On engueuleras Kidd demain.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

-Ok alors...

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème suivant est "Avenir"
> 
> Je suis en train d'écrire un OS sur la rencontre entre Kidd et Ace, dans cet UA, et comment ils se sont mis ensemble, si ça vous intéresse


End file.
